


【宽歪】别当着孩子的面闹别扭

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 3





	【宽歪】别当着孩子的面闹别扭

“我回来了，宝贝，你 Papa呢？”克罗斯结束了马德里的出差，下了飞机就直奔家里。小崽子已经放学回家了，但似乎家里只有小崽子一个人。

金发小崽子一副不乐意的样子，“ Vati！我已经十二岁了，可以不这样叫我了吗？Papa还没回家，不过话说回来，你是不是和你他吵架了？ ”

小崽子还算有良心，给他爸倒了杯水。克罗斯皱起了眉不置可否。

“Vati你别皱眉了，抬头纹都出来了。”小小年纪就为自己爹的抬头纹和发际线操碎了心。

“所以你Papa和你说了什么是吗？”克罗斯把儿子拉到身边坐下。

“Papa说今天要带我出去吃饭，不管你。很明显有问题啊。”小金毛突然坏笑道，“说吧，需要我帮你做点什么？”

克罗斯一副了然于胸的样子，“你Papa说订好哪家餐厅了吗？Vati送你过去啊。”

“诶，Papa没告诉我，等下啊，我打个电话问问。”

克罗斯制止了Julian翻看通讯录的动作，“不用问了，我知道是哪家。走吧。”

小崽子风风火火地套上外套追在克罗斯的身后，“Vati你怎么知道的啊？万一你搞错了我今天晚上没有饭吃怎么办？”

“我只知道你再不上车一定会没有晚饭吃。”克罗斯坐在车里敲了敲方向盘，等待着自己家儿子。

“切。”Julian不情不愿地上了车。“Vati你怎么惹Papa不高兴了啊？”

“Vati开车呢，开车时要全神贯注，不方便回答你的问题。”克罗斯目不斜视一本正经地回答道。开玩笑，就这小崽子，告诉他他一定会嘲笑自己老爸，他才不会给儿子这个机会呢。

小崽子不说话了，安静地坐在副驾驶上摁手机。“我在Vati的车上，为什么Vati好像知道今天晚上要去哪家餐厅吃饭啊，你们为什么都不告诉我啊？哦还有，Papa我一会要吃白肠和纽结面包。”

“跟你Papa聊天呢？”克罗斯突然开口吓了小崽子一激灵。

Julian小眼珠转啊转，“额，我…我不方便回答你的问题。”

和Marco年轻的时候真像啊，一副小恶魔的样子，克罗斯在心里暗暗地想着，不过Marco现在早就变成了大恶魔。

克罗斯和Julian走到餐厅时一眼就看到了坐在桌边等待的罗伊斯。“我走的时候感觉你有一点感冒，现在好了吗？”

“我今晚是请我儿子吃饭的，我可没邀请你，克罗斯先生。”罗伊斯的注意力全在菜单上，都没抬起眼皮看一眼克罗斯。

“我只是个司机，负责把Julian安全送到。”克罗斯赔笑道。

“那我儿子现在到了，司机先生你怎么还不离开呢？”罗伊斯合上菜单笑着与克罗斯对视着。

“我一会还要把Julian送回去啊。”克罗斯顺遂握住罗伊斯的手，“咱把在孩子面前闹别扭行吗？”

Julian无辜地冲自己的两位老父亲笑笑，完全没有刚才在家说要帮他爸的样子。罗伊斯在桌下给了克罗斯一脚，“你还知道你有个孩子啊？你知不知道你已经四十多岁了，还当自己是二十出头的小伙子啊。”

克罗斯握紧罗伊斯的手牵在嘴边亲了一口，“你知道我都是为了赶回来和你过结婚纪念日啊。”

罗伊斯瞪了他一眼，“那你也别天天熬夜赶工啊，推迟几天忙完再补过也没差啊。”

“我知道错了，以后再也不这样了。不过我能听听是谁出卖了我吗？Luka？还是Gareth？”

“我可不能出卖我的好战友，才不告诉你。”罗伊斯笑得狡黠，抽回自己的手，还假装嫌弃地在克罗斯的衣服上蹭了蹭。

“Vati，Papa，我能先吃饭吗？”Julian的肚子已经开始咕咕叫了。

罗伊斯揉了揉儿子的小金毛，又转向克罗斯，“先吃饭吧，你的事我们回家再说。”

“Julian，那个，今晚没别的事情的话就不要来打扰Vati和Papa了。”克罗斯偷偷打开儿子的房门嘱咐道，小金毛不耐烦地答应了一声就去浴室冲澡了。

回到自己的卧室，罗伊斯已经换上了睡袍只留了一盏床头灯在玩手机，克罗斯凑到他身边，把他搂进怀里，“我知道你很爱我，我也一样，很爱你，很爱Julian，很爱我们这个家。我会为我们这个家好好注意身体的，别生气了，我还给你带礼物了，刚才在餐厅当着Julian的面没给你。”

“哦？怎么？儿子看不得？你到底买了什么？”罗伊斯挑着眉问道，糟老头子不正经得很。

“我请人画了一幅你当年接受我求婚时的画。”

“这有什么不能让儿子看见的。”罗伊斯嫌弃地说道，但眼睛里满满都是笑意。

“担心小崽子会问为什么画里没有他。”

“我们Julian才不会呢，他是世界上最好的小孩。”罗伊斯头歪在克罗斯的肩膀上，玩着克罗斯睡衣的扣子。

克罗斯转过脸顺势轻轻啃咬着罗伊斯的脖子，留下了一个个暧昧的印痕，他的声音因为他的动作而有些含糊，“是，我们Julian是世界上最好的小孩。不过儿子还是不要出现在咱俩结婚纪念日的约会中比较好。”

克罗斯伸长了手臂关掉了床头灯，将罗伊斯压在身下，“好了，现在应该让你看看我四十多岁有没有太老了。”

罗伊斯靠在克罗斯的胸口上咯咯地笑出声，“是吗？我觉得你蛮老的了诶。”

回答他的只有一个热烈的吻。

不知道被撇到哪里去的手机屏幕上显示着，“谢谢你了，Serigo👏”

另一间房间里的Julian已经睡着了，今天的晚饭真好吃，下次还想去。

宝贝，你的两个爸爸可没这打算。


End file.
